The Invincible Bitbeast
by vera-blueheart
Summary: The BladeBreakers are on their way to a new world tournement in Russia, unkknowing they will find out the greatest bitbeast of all and Kai's forgoten past! KaiXOCXRay sex! Finished! Please R
1. the new Bladebreaker

The new BladeBreaker+

The BladeBreakers travel to Europe, to a friendly battle against a group of bladers, known as "Wondergirls". They first pick Kai at the airport, once he was on vacation on Sicilia with all Biovolt's team. They notice that Kai was not feeling well, but we told then that he would be ok.

When they enter Wondergirls pink headquarters, they meet Maria, the lieder of the team. Maria was a very sexy 17 years Old Portuguese blader. The BladeBreakers enter the stadium (all full of cute boys pictures and girlly decorated).

"We are pleased to received you, BladeBreakers" says Maria "We are going to have a different kind of battle today" the BladeBreakers start looking each other "We will have a pair battle first, and then a single one. Chose your players, and let the games begin." BladeBreakers start to choose which one of then were going to fight.

"I'll go first!" Ray offers him self first "I think we shall see how this girls play"

"Than I'll play with Ray," says Tyson. "We could be caught by surprise, so, in the case of danger, I'll help Ray." They all agreed.

"I fight in the single combat." Says Max. "This vacations on Tyson's house made me grow rusty"

"Ok, Maria!" says Tyson, with is life's full voice. "We are ready, come on! Give us yours finest players." Maria smiles.

"Brittany! Erika! Yours opponents are waiting!" Two very sexy girls appeared in front of Ray and Tyson. One was a blond blue-eyed beauty, and the other was red, also with blue eyes and a familiar face, Maria's younger sister. They were Brittany and Erika. Tyson and Ray have an instantly crush on them.

"_Bon Jour,_ _Je Suis_ Brittany Lyon! Pleasured to meet you!" Brittany gives Tyson a shake hand. Tyson blushes a lot and starts to drivel him self.

"Hi, I'm Erika!" Erika shakes her hand with Ray. Ray blushes.

"It's time to start!" warns Maria. "Bladers on your positions! Ready! Get set! 3… 2… 1… Let it rip!"

The four began the battle, and suddenly Tyson and Ray realize that both Erika and Brittany were very good bladers and have a very well trained pair technique. Brittany's beyblade stay in the middle while Erika's rotate with a very high speed around it, not letting Dragoon and Driger get near them.

"I'm tired of this" yields Tyson. "Go, Dragoon!" the blue dragon appeared. "Attack Erika's beyblade" Tyson thinks Brittany was too sexy to be attacked, that's why he attacked Erika.

"So, if it is war you want, it will be war you get." Says Erika, very confident. "Rise, Mermaid Girl" Erika calls her bitbeast and a very beautiful blue mermaid appeared.

Ray, sensing that Tyson was in danger, calls his bitbeast. Driger appeared and the BladeBreakers were ready to attack Erika's bitbeast, Mermaid Girl. But suddenly something unexpected happens, Erika orders her bitbeast to sing. Mermaid Girl joined her hands and started to sing.

"That melody…" thinks Kai "I know it from some place…" The BladeBreaker starts to have a lot of headaches, which became worst when he looked to Erika.

Mermaid Girl continued to sing and Dragoon and Driger fall a sleep. The BladeBreakers were catching from surprise.

"Guys, I think I know what is it!" says Kenny. Max, Ray and Tyson look to him. "You know, Mermaids usually sang to drive sailors to wild waters and sunk then."

"Why do I think we are in a big trouble?" says Tyson. Ray and Tyson realize they where in danger.

"Now it's my turn!" says Brittany. "Rise, Snow Swan!" A beautiful white swan appeared and attacks the sleeping bitbeasts. Ray repairs that Erika's bitbeast was still singing, and decided to attack him. Mermaid Girl's beyblade shakes, and she stops singing. Dragoon and Driger awake better then ever and attack at the same time Erika's beyblade. Brittany was now alone, and it didn't take long for Ray and Tyson to kick her out of the stadium.

With a first win, BladeBreakers were already confidents of they victory. Ray goes near Erika.

"Hey, You are a awesome blader." Says him. Erika blushes and looks into the BladeBreakers's bench noticing that Kai was not feeling well. Something in her was telling to go and help him, but Brittany came near her, pushing her arm.

Kai was sent to the nursery and the battle was cancelled. Tyson goes near Brittany and starts to praise her, to see if she goes out on a date with him.

"Come one, my French Princess, I'm the Beyblade world champion. Let's go have a drink?" Brittany smiles and looks to the roof. Max and Kenny were speaking with Maria, trying to find out something from her team. Erika was looking to the nursery door, when Ray appeared in front of her. Ray founds out that he was starting to feel something for her. The Chinese invited her on a date saying that they could speak a lot of beyblading. Erika smiles, looks again into the nursery door and accept.

Meanwhile, Mr. Dickenson arrives and tells to the BladeBreakers that, according to the new rules of beyblade, the team had to have 5 elements each. Tyson, Max and Kenny start looking to each other. Mr. Dickenson tells them that they only came to Europe to meet they new teammate.

"Please, God, make Brittany be the new member! Please! I swear I'll never ask you nothing more." Prays Tyson.

"You already are the Beyblade World Champion, what more could God gave to you?" asks Max.

"Don't worry, boys! You just need to wait a little bit longer." Says Mr. Dickenson.

Erika and Ray were traveling through Paris' routes, and the BladeBreaker couldn't stop notice that Erika was worried with something.

"What's the matter? You look tense!" asks Ray. Erika looks to him and lower her head.

"It's a personal problem. Thank you for caring." Answers Erika. Ray sighs. The more time Ray passes with Erika, the more in love he was with her. When they come back to Wondergirls HQ, Mr. Dickenson announces Erika as the new BladeBreaker. Ray smiles full of happiness, while Tyson have got to say bye to his blonde beauty.

With they new teammate, BladeBreakers travel back to Russia, for the new World Tournament.


	2. Mermaid Dranzer

Mermaid Dranzer+

BladeBreakers notice the Blitzkrieg Boys were going to be again against them in the finals. Once Ray is Chinese, he gets a cold very easily, specially in a Russian Winter. Ray couldn't get out of the bed, which means he couldn't battle in the finals.

"Don't worry, Ray! We still have a lot of bladers to use in the finals." Tyson was worried with Ray's illness and decided to play with him "I know you are doing that "poor ill boy" act just to have Erika's attention." Ray blushes and hides under the pillow.

Kai was on the window, looking for his Moscow, when Erika came near him. The girl was worried with something and scared to speak with Kai She shakes her head.

"Kai, do you remember anything from your vacations in Sicilia?" Kai looked at her, trying to find out how Erika knew he was in Sicilia, until he realizes something, he doesn't remember anything from the island.

"You don't remember, don't you?" Asks Erika. Kai looked surprise at her, how can she know that? "Don't you remember us?" Erika was trying to make Kai remember something, but the more he think, more intense were his headaches and the pain in his neck. Erika, full of caring, hugs Kai and kisses him. Kai felt strange on the beginning, but after that he started to fell good and protected. Max passes near them and gets shocked.

"Erika and Kai? I didn't know they already meet before! So that is why Kai looked to her when he though no one else were watching… and Erika blushed every time she looked to Kai." The New Yorker goes away without making any noise. After the kiss, Kai pushes Erika away and sends her a very angry look.

"Why have you done that? I'm not your boyfriend! I don't even know you! Go away! I hate you!" yields Kai. Erika starts crying and runs into her bedroom.

When she reaches there, Ray notices that she was crying and starts to ask what was the problem. Erika lies on her bed, crying a lot. Ray picks his blanket and goes to Erika's bed.

"What's the matter?" asks him. Erika doesn't answer. "I'm your friend. You can count on me for everything. Tell me what is going on!" Ray still couldn't take a word from Erika. "Perhaps a hug should make you feel better?" Erika looks to Ray and hugs him, crying a lot. Tyson enters and sees that romantic scene.

" _Cucu! Je t'aime_" says him. Ray sends him an angry look, while was caressing Erika.

Max enters the room and sees Kai alone, very angry. Max realizes something wasn't right.

"What happen?" asks Max. Kai looks angry to Max and stays quite. Kai didn't know why but he has a strong pain on the neck every time he tried to remember something from Sicilia and he was with a very strong pain in the heart. Max shorts his shoulders and was going to sit on the sofa, but he falls into something that Tyson was eating and left on the ground. Max starts screaming a lot. Resuming, Max broke a leg and he couldn't battle in the finals. The team has a problem. They have no substitutes players. The referee tells them they will have a pair battle and them a single one. Tyson decided to go on the single, leaving Kai and Erika for the pair. Kai disliked the idea saying,

"I didn't came for the World final to lose because of a stupid little amateur girl!" Erika felt offended and retaliates

"And I haven't enter this team to win the Championship all by myself, once my pair is…" Kai looked to her and Erika's feeling came, letting the blader without word to insult her love.

"We don't have other choice." Says Tyson. "Is like that or without trophies." Kai and Erika had no other choice but to make a pair team.

The big day came finally. Max and Kenny were in the bench. Kai and Erika will fight first and then Tyson. Kai and Erika's foes were Tala and Brian. Erika smiles to Tala and hugs him, by surprise of the others, except the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai and Erika take their places, such as Tala and Brian. The battle begins.

Kai and Erika were dealing well with Tala and Brian, but Erika senses that Kai was protecting her and leaving the battle for him self. Erika calls her bitbeast and Mermaid Girl appears.

"What are you doing?" Yields Kai. "That such a stupid move!" Erika looked heartbroken to Kai, not understanding why he was so mad. "You are such a loser! You should never enter the beyblade sport!" Erika, very angry, decides to forget she was in a pair battle and starts battling Brian alone. Brian releases Falborg and attack Mermaid Girl. The bitbeast defends her self and starts singing. Tala realizes Brian's bitbeast will fall asleep and calls his Wolborg. The wolf hits Mermaid Girl and Erika was now in trouble.

"This is kind of interesting!" says Kenny. Tyson and Max look to him. "I don't know why, but it looks like Tala knows Erika's way of battling" Tyson and Max look back to the beydish.

"You're right, Kenny!" says Tyson. "They really seem to know Erika's way!"

Kai came to rescue Erika calling Dranzer, but Tala redirects the attack and hits Dranzer, now it was Kai turn to be in trouble. Erika sends her bitbeast to save Dranzer from Wolborg and Falborg using her attack "Shock Tsunami". Wolborg receives the attack, but Falborg flies away. Brian was in a good position to attack Erika and knock her out of the stadium. Tyson, noticing Erika's beyblade will be knocked out, starts screaming.

"Erika! Stop attacking Wolborg! RUN AWAY! Brian is coming out to get you! Erika! Are you deaf?" Erika was decided to show Kai that she doesn't need protection. Brian sends his Falborg and attacks Erika by the Sky. Kai eared Tyson's advices and looked to Erika, which was not giving up from receiving the attack. Kai felt that Erika was in trouble and, without knowing why, he felt like he needed to protect her. Brian's attack always attack both, the bitbeast and the player.

"ERIKA!" Kai jumps over Erika and Dranzer flies to Mermaid Girl.

"Oh, my God! We are going to lose! Oh God! Oh, my trophy! My reputation! Kai! Erika! Oh no! PLEASE! TELL ME THEY'RE ALL RIGHT!" Tyson starts screaming again, such as Max, Kenny and Ray, who was in his bedroom. A strong light invaded the stadium, as all the coliseum. Biovolt's crew, who were watching the battle enter in shock. It was like they were expecting that, but not now. The lights fade and everybody was able to see Kai at top of Erika, hugging her. Tala and Brian looked each other and started to remember their childhood. On the battlefield, a huge bitbeast appeared, it has Dranzer's wings, a mermaid appearance and a child boy's face. Mermaid Dranzer were now looking for everybody in the stadium.

"What the hell is that?" Tyson falls under his knees, wondering what was that and what the hell had happen. Max and Kenny were making the same questions. Ray, on the other side, without knowing why, felt bad about it.

Erika opens her eyes and sees Kai. The boy awakes and blushes noticing his lips were very close to Erika's. Both get up and look to their new bitbeast.

"It's Dranzer?" asks Kai.

"But it also looks like my Mermaid Girl" says Erika. The two bladers were looking to their bitbeast. The referee looks to the beystadium and sees only three beyblades. Kai and Erika's beyblade fused into one with Kai's blue and Erika's cyan colors. Fusing it was something that never happened in a beybatlle before, so it was not illegal. DJ Jazzman says Kai and Erika that they could continue. Kai and Erika, with their hands together, order Mermaid Dranzer to attack Falborg. The new bitbeast attacks both and Kai and Erika won.

Voltaire and Boris were laughing. Their plans result, not like they have planed, but work, know it was time to take fruits over their planes.


	3. Look back I

Look back+

Sixteen years ago, a Biovolt's agent, Boris, found an ancient stone. The scientist of Biovolt started analyzing her and discovers that 3000 years ago, two ancient spirits got fused making an invincible spirit. The stone also told that a fusing would happen again between a mermaid-like bitbeast but they couldn't figure out how the other bitbeast will look like. Then Voltaire asked for help to one of his finest Scientist, Nicolau Valkov. Valkov came out with the idea to find the mermaid bitbeast, extract her DNA, and switches it backwards, so the imperfections of the mermaid would be correct by the new Bitbeast. Voltaire said him to found the bitbeast and bring the owner to work on Biovolt. Valkov, as a good mafia boy he was, started to search for a mermaid and he found Julya. She was an Olympic swimmer. Valkov springs told him that a Mermaid spirit protected Julya. Valkov went to one of her shows in synchronized swimming and meet her in the end of the event. The scientist knew that she always want to be like him and offer her the chance to work for Biovolt, if she gave them her bitbeast. Julya asked if it was forever and Valkov said he think not.

Julya meet Voltaire, his daughter, Anastacia, a beautiful model with a two shades of blue hair, and his grandson, baby Kai. Valkov started to extract Mermaid Girl's DNA and switching it. Julya started to work as a scientist, and Boris was only after her, after all, despite the hot chick nurse and the very fat cookers, Julya was the only women available. Valkov told Voltaire that the only way to get the bitbeasts fused is the owners' felt like that, which means feeling like they were one. Voltaire knew that Julya was already too old to be controlled. So he calls Julya, Valkov and Boris, and says that the only way to get his plans right was to mix beyblade abilities with brains. Julya was a very good blader so, she only need to find the perfect match. Julya retailed, saying she was not a toll of the chess. Voltaire appointed a gun at Julya's head and told her she now belonged to him. Julya became scared.

" I have decided that you should have twin babies, a boy and a girl, with one of my man" said Voltaire. Boris was going to offer him, but Voltaire ordered Valkov to marry Julya. Valkov told he was already married and that he had a baby daughter, but Voltaire was not interested in the scientist fairy tale and orders him to sleep with Julya and impregnated her in the space of a week. Julya knew that it was impossible. Voltaire toke a second gun and appointed it to Valkov and said, "Impregnate her, make twins, a boy and a girl, so they can get encore and generate the new mighty bitbeast". Valkov have no other choice, he followed the orders of his lieder, fearing what he could do to his family, and toke his clothes off.

By miracle, or by destiny, Julya impregnate in a space of a week of twins, and nine months later, there was a baby boy and baby girl. Julya named them Tala and Erika.


	4. Look back II

Look back II+

Five years later, the new bitbeast was ready. Everybody was curious about the bitbeast, it looked a lot like Voltaire's daughter bitbeast, Dranzer, with one exception, it was black, and so they named him Black Dranzer.

Valkov gave the new bitbeast to his son and asked him to beyblade with Erika against Kai and Spencer. They picked up their beyblades and started playing, but something was not right. The bitbeasts were not giving signs of fusing, and also, Mermaid Girl refuses to obey Erika's orders to attack Dranzer. Voltaire said to Valkov that the only way to get it right was Erika and Tala to fall in love. So, they hide from the twins their brotherhood. Julya didn't agree with that, saying they were making a big mistake. Valkov stopped her to face Voltaire and advised her to be rational.

"I also don't like the idea to see my sons dating, but we can't do anything". Julya cried and ran to the training room. There, she founded Erika and Tala playing with the other boys. Julya called them and told them the truth. Boris eared her confessions and threatened to tell all to Voltaire, unless she slept with him. Julya said she prefer the first option. Boris pulled her into his room. Julya started screaming. Valkov, who was nearby, eared the noise and entered in the bedroom, Julya was crying and almost naked. Valkov toke a gun and appointed to Boris. Then, Boris also toke a gun and appointed it to Julya. Valkov ordered Boris to stop, but he didn't obey. Valkov gunshot Boris arms. Anger, Boris shot Julya, killing her. Valkov felt under despaired and gunshot Boris again. Voltaire's men came and separated the two. Now, Erika and Tala were without a mom to protect them from Biovolt's evil plans.

Boris developed a chip to obligate Biovolt's recruits to behave like adults and show no emotions. Erika, Tala, Kai, Spencer, Ean and Brian were the cavies. The results were better than the expected. They change their personalities and became obedient. Erika, once she was a girl, she couldn't go to the Biovolt's School, so she stayed in the HQ, while the boys were sent to school.

Five years later, Voltaire thought Erika was ready to go to the Biovolt's School, so she and her brother could improve their beyblading abilities as a pair. The only room free for Erika was the one Kai and Tala shared. In the first day of school, everybody laughed of Erika because she was a girl. Erika said,

"If they are really men here, I wanted to be challenged by one of them!" Kai step up and challenged her. The two began battling and both called their bitbeasts. Mermaid Girl and Dranzer rose, but they don't attack each other, and started looking for Erika and Kai. None of them understand and continue to command their bitbeast to attack. Dranzer and Mermaid Girl returned to their beyblade and the battle ends draw.

After that, both Kai and Erika went to their bedroom, wondering why that happens. The both started speaking about the combat and became really close friends.

Every boy in the school was in love with Erika, despite Tala and Spencer, who was dating the nurse's nephew, Tatiana. In Valentine's Day, Erika received a bunch of roses from every single male in the school. Her bedroom was so full of roses that Kai couldn't enter to study. Erika asked him to help her plant the roses on the school garden. Kai blushed and helped Erika. After an afternoon planting, Kai and Erika get back to the bedroom. Erika thanked Kai and kissed him in the face. Kai blushed a lot, pulled Erika to him and kiss her in the mouth. Erika blushes a lot. And so they started dating… once they have those chips, they would behave like adults, so the fact they have ten years was not relevant.

Three years later, Kai and Erika still were boyfriend and girlfriend and their love were stronger then ever. But Biovolt's plans to take over the world were also stronger. Voltaire went to the Biovolt's School, along with Boris and Valkov, who still couldn't look at each other. Valkov gave Tala Black Dranzer and asked him to battle in pair against Spencer and Brian. Tala went searching for his sister and founded her kissing Kai in a school bench near the roses. Tala toke his sister and they started to battle Brian and Spencer. They were doing very good, but, when nothing could get wrong, Mermaid Girl refused to fuse with Black Dranzer. Voltaire became mad and wanted explanations. Boris started saying that it was all Valkov's fault. Valkov said he had no fault, and the problem was in the bitbeasts. Voltaire said the problem was Erika and Tala weren't dating, as they should be. The younglings leave the room; Erika ran into Kai's arms and kissed him a lot. The next day, Valkov couldn't figure it out how the two bitbeast didn't get fused. While he was walking throw the school, he founded Kai kissing Erika and already preparing to do something more. Valkov realizes why the plan wasn't working, if Erika were in love with Kai she couldn't connect right with her brother. Valkov was happy for seeing her daughter so in love, but if Voltaire or Boris figure it out, Erika could be in big trouble. Kai already untie all of Erika's shirt buttons and was kissing her bosom. Well, they were both a little decomposed.

"What are you doing?" yield Valkov. "You can't do that!" Erika and Kai blushed a lot. Valkov pulled Erika "You come with me, little girl!" Erika started calling for Kai and hugged him, showing she don't want to leave her love. Valkov pulled Erika once more, taking her away from Kai. Kai became mad.

"I will tell my grandfather what you are doing and he will punish you. Now give me Erika back!" Valkov sighed and send Kai a sad look

"Your grandfather cares for nothing or none. He only wants to rule the world, even if that mean taking away the persons you love." Kai looked to him and cried. "What have you done, daughter?" asked Valkov. He and Erika were in a lab room. "You always knew you couldn't date any boy!" Valkov was feeling awful for making his daughter pass throw that.

"But I love Kai!" said Erika. Boris, who was entering the room, stayed quite so he can eared the conversation. "I want to stay with Kai for ever!" Valkov started crying. "What are you going to do with me?" asked Erika. Valkov looked to her and said the truth

"I have no other option but to erase your memories of Kai." Erika started crying, saying that he didn't have the right to do that. Valkov explain to her that the chip she has can erase some parts of her memories using a password only him owns. "Go and say good bye to Kai! Tomorrow you will not fell anything more for him." Said Valkov. Erika cried and ran away. Boris left the room and told Voltaire what was going on. The headmaster called his grandson and forbidden him to see Erika. Kai regretted and ran to his love. Voltaire had no other option but to clean Erika's memories immediately and ordered Valkov to do it. The scientists picked his daughter, put her in a bioliquid inside of a capsule and connected a cable to her neck. Erika started screaming, begging for her father to stop. Valkov, once they were alone in the room, looked to Erika and cried. "I love you so much, I can do anything to arm you" Valkov toke a gun from his pocket and appointed it to his face. Erika became worried. "Say to everybody you no longer remember Kai, so I don't need to erase your happy memories" Erika realized what her father was going to do and started screaming for him to stop. Valkov pressed a button and shat off Erika's chip program for adult behavior "Take good care of your brother. Only I know your password, if I die, no one else will be able to erase your memories. You and your brother are too precious to me. Bye!" Valkov fired and felt death. Erika toke the cable off and ran to her father. Boris, Kai and Voltaire were nearby and ran to know what was happening. Kai saw Erika crying on her father's dead body and ran to her. Erika looked to him and made a confused face.

"It's me! Kai" he said. Erika started crying and said she don't know any Kai. Voltaire and Boris were pleasure for knowing Erika's memories were erase, but they also knew if Kai stayed near her, her feeling could came back and they would have problems. So, the only way to make it right was to separate Kai and Erika.

Erika was sent to Portugal to leave with her stepmother and her half sister. Kai was sent to leave in Japan with his grandfather so Voltaire can keep a closer look on his grandson behavior. Kai was heartbreaking and lost his will to live and became a very cold person and decided to play beyblade as a way to remember Erika and to pay cult to their love, thinking the better he gets in the sport the stronger he will became to make Erika remember their love. On the other side of the world, Erika was feeling awful for making Kai suffer. Her sister, Maria, invited her to play beyblade in Wondergirls, so she could play beyblade and distract a little. Erika accepted. Kai joined the BladeBreakers and the rest is history.


	5. Look back III

Look back III+

Three years after Kai joined the BladeBreakers, he was invited to one of Biovolt's cast reunion. It's as annual meeting where everybody of Biovolt get together for a two weeks vacation. Kai was about to say no, but Tyson annoyed him so much he didn't have other choice, was that or babysitting Tyson for the rest of the summer.

On the other side, Tala was also trying to convince Erika to go.

"What am I going to do in Sicilia for two weeks?" asked Erika on the phone.

" It's going to be fun! Voltaire rented the entire island; we are going to be the only ones on the beach. Come one!" Tala asked. Erika sighed and accepted.

On Sicilian's airport, Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys were waiting for something.

"Why hadn't we leave yet?" asked Brian, starting to become annoyed. Tala looked to his clock and then someone called.

"Brother!" Erika was running to them. Kai's heart began to jump. After three years he was still in love with Erika. Erika said hello to all, and when it was the time to compliment Kai, she blushed. The two were looking each other without knowing what to say. "Hi!" said Erika. "I'm Erika!"

"I know." Answered Kai and smiled. The BladeBreaker knew Erika didn't feel anything for him, but he was going to try to date her one last time. Luckily, Erika was also waiting for him to do that, so, Erika pretended she was a Kai's fan. Kai felt great when she said she was his fan. Their feeling came back and they were already talking like nothing had happen.

On the beach, Erika asked the boys to play "fetch". Once all the boys still had their chips, they though that was a very stupid idea,

" The one who play fetch with me, I'll let him put me sun cream!" Child games were one thing, but putting sun cream in a hot chick was other thing. All played, and was Erika's time to fetch. All started to run, but, of course, Erika ran after Kai. The BladeBreaker felt and Erika felt up him. "Caught you! Now it your turn!" said Erika. Kai was with a beautiful smile and sighed. Erika missed Kai so much that she didn't resist. The two were so in love… and a kiss happened. After that, Erika told Kai what had happen and why she lied. Kai understood and the two were dating again.

After two weeks of "_Cucu, Je t'aime_", was again time to Kai and Erika to say bye. The two were so enthusiastic that started kissing in the corridor. Voltaire passed throw them and realizes Valkov didn't erase Erika's memories. The headmaster left without making any noise. In the night, Kai entered his room and noticed something different. A capsule with a green bioliquid was there.

"Hello, grandson!" said Voltaire. Kai looked to him. "This was the last time you disobeyed me." Kai became confuse. Boris appeared behind him and grabbed the BladeBreaker. Kai started screaming. Boris tied Kai on the capsule, insert the bioliquid and put the cable on the BladeBreaker's neck. Kai felt asleep and Voltaire copy his memories to a disk and after that erased them from Kai's memory.

The next day, Kai was in Tala's bedroom. He felt so bad and had a terrible headache.

" Finally, you have awake dude! What happen?" asked Tala. Kai looked to him and said nothing. Erika entered the room and hugged Kai.

"I can't believe you're ok!" said she. Kai pushed her and she fell on the ground, hurt.

"Who is this girl?" asked Kai. Erika's eyes became wet.

"Don't you remember?" asked Tala "She's your "fan"?" Kai looked angered to Tala.

"You know I hate fans! Take her out of here!" Erika cried a lot and ran away from the bedroom. She noticed that Kai's memory had been erased. Kai went away from the hotel and from there to the airport. Erika was heartbroken and tried not to look to Kai. The BladeBreaker left without saying good-bye. Erika realizes this time she had lost Kai forever. And Kai, well, he doesn't remember Erika, but he felt a pain in the heart, telling him something was missing.


	6. Renewal love

Renewal Love+

Back to our days, Kai and Erika still couldn't believe what had happen. Everybody in the stadium was applauding. Kai enters the beydish and gets Mermaid Dranzer beyblade, who stilled spinning. Kai realizes he remembers something like that, but he couldn't figure it out what was it. Brian and Tala get their beyblades and were now looking to Erika, who was looking to the beydish.

"Looks like, after all, that bullshit of the bitbeasts was truth." Says Brian. Tala looks to Erika and smiles. His sister was very blush and happy to know that Kai was her pair. "What do you think it will happen now?" asks Brian. Tala, holding his beyblade, looks to Voltaire, who has a victory smile on his face.

"I don't know why, but I think Erika is in danger." Tala binds his beyblade and his hand starts bleeding. "I think… it will all begin once more…"

"Wow!" says Tyson, running to Erika. " I don't know how you have done it, but it was so damn cool!" Erika looks to Tyson and smiles.

"Tyson's right!" says Max, walking with his crutches. "I've never seen something so beautiful in beyblade" Tyson looks to Max.

"Come on, Max! You know I'm the prettiest thing in beyblade, after all, I'm the beyblade's world champion." Says Tyson. Erika laughs. Kai gets out of the beydish and looks to Erika, blushing.

"Good combat." Kai lowers his head and leaves the building.

"Good combat" plays Tyson. "Doesn't he know how to felicitate a person?"

"Well" Kenny comes near them "I think it is time to go home. Ray is there and he is very sick."

The BladeBreakers left the building, under a rain of applauses. Half-hour later, they reach home. Ray was on his bed, thinking why Erika and Kai's bitbeast fused.

"Oh God! Please don't make this to me." Prayed him.

"Ray!" Tyson enters the bedroom. "How are you, buddy?" Ray smiles and cleans his nose.

"I'm fine!" lays him.

"Do you want to eat something? I can make you a very nice pizza!" asks Erika. Ray blushes and accepts.

"Well folks! Tomorrow it's my turn! Erika, don't you wanna train with me?" asks Tyson.

"Sorry, but Kai has our beyblade." Answers she. Ray's heart broke when he heard the word "our". Tyson realizes that Ray wasn't dealing so good with Erika and Kai's new fusing bitbeast ability like the rest of the group.

"Max, Kenny, why don't we train outside and let Ray rest?" asks Tyson. Max and Kenny agreed and the three leaved the room. Erika gives Ray a very looking Pizza. Ray was very sad and couldn't hide his tears.

"What the matter?" Asks Erika, putting her hand in Ray's forehead to see his temperature. " You are very hot!" Erika takes Ray's hair ribbon and putting there a wet blanket. "Done! Now I hope you feel better. And by the way, try my pizza!" Ray smiles to her and eats her pizza. After the lunch, Erika gives Ray his medicine and starts caressing him. Ray feels so good when he was with Erika, but he couldn't take out of is mind the image of Kai up on Erika's body and their new bitbeast. Ray felt asleep, such as Erika.

Hours later, the Bladebrakers were dinning when Kai arrived. They all start looking at him. Kai looks to Erika

"I need to speak with you." Says him. They all start looking to each other. "In private!" Erika gets up and fallows Kai to the balcony.

"What?" asks Erika.

"You seem to know more than you appeared to? I want you to tell me why our bitbeast get fused." Asks Kai. Erika blushes and looks to the stars.

"It's a big story, but… if you really wanna know, why don't you ask your grandfather?" Kai becomes confused.

"What does my grandfather have to do with this?"

"Everything." Answers Erika.

"Tell me!" begs Kai putting his hands on Erika's arms. Erika blushes, but she knows the only one who can explain Mermaid Dranzer's birth was Voltaire. Erika hesitates. Kai gets near her and looks her in the eyes. "I need to know." Kai starts to feel something, and the closer he gets to Erika, the better he felt. Kai blushes and starts looking to Erika's mouth. The girl was also very nervous to be that close to Kai. He hugs Erika and she puts her arms around his neck. They were getting closer… closer… closer and finally… they kissed. Mermaid Dranzer's beyblade, who was in Kai's pocket, starts shining a lot. Kai leans Erika against the wall and grabs one of her legs, pulling her up and feeling her. They kissed for a long time. After that, Kai looks to Erika and both start crying. "Sorry!" says Kai "I don't know what entered my mind! I'm so sorry!" Kai was crying so much and was so confused that he forgot where he was and what he was doing. "I… I… I need to rest…" Kai leaves. Erika stayed in the balcony. The blader was so happy that she brightened more than the stars. Erika started to have hopes again.

Kai enters the bedroom and looks to the ground. Ray awakes with the noise Kai made when he entered.

"What happen?" asks Ray. Kai looks to him and didn't answer. Ray was about to get up, but Tyson enters the room.

"Tomorrow is the big day!" says him "I'm going to be, again, the world champion"

"Don't get too excited, Tyson!" Calms Kenny "Remember, Kai and Erika knock down Brian and Tala without losing, so, it was like you already have the title. If you lose, they will call a untie battle" Tyson becomes angry and starts saying he would always be the real champion. Erika enters the room. Ray looks to her and smiles. Kai also looked and blushed, hiding his face. Ray notices both Kai and Erika blushed and he becomes very sad, biting his lip. Erika goes to Ray's bed and gives him a hot soap.

"I made you this! In Portugal we said if you ate a chicken-soup you'll be healed from any decease." Says her and helps Ray sitting on the bed to eat the soap. The BladeBreakers were dressing their pajamas and Tyson was always saying he would be the new champ. Ray looks to Erika, who was giving his soap, and asks,

"Why do you help me?" Erika is caught by surprise.

"What do you mean with "Why do I help you? I do this because you are my friend. You're sick, and you need attention." Says her. Ray blushes. "Is something wrong?" asks Erika.

"No! It must be from the pneumonia!" lays him. Ray eats all the soap and cover him self with the blankets. Erika notices something wasn't right with her friend and starts caressing him. Ray hugs Erika and falls asleep. Tyson looks to his friends and smiles

"Poor little Ray! He is so sad for being on that bed and can not play beyblade."

"Tyson! You need to sleep, tomorrow is the big day!" alerts Kenny. They all go to their beds. Erika couldn't go because Ray was hugging her, so, she decides to sleep in Ray's bed.

In the middle of the night, Kai couldn't get any sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Erika and the kiss they gave. Kai gets up of the bed and goes to Ray's bed. Ray was hugging Erika and Kai felt bed about it, but grabbed Erika's face and kissed her. After that, Kai goes way of the bedroom and goes to the garden, thinking about everything Erika told him.

The next day, the BladeBreakers were ready to go back to the arena and win the trophy. On the breakfast, Kai gets near Erika,

"I've decided to speak with my grandfather. I phoned him and he said I could speak with him today, during the battle." Erika found strange the hour of the meeting, but stayed quite. "And," continues Kai "About yesterday's evening…" Kai blushes "Well, I… don't speak about it with anyone, ok?" Erika sighs and says ok. Kai leaves.

"Hey, aren't you going to see my combat?" asks Tyson. Kai stays quite. "It always the same thing! We have got to see "_Mr. Abramovich's"_ battles, but he never sees ours. Just because he is rich doesn't mean he owns the world." Yields Tyson, so Kai can ear. "You go, don't you, Erika?" Tyson make a very cute look. Erika blushes.

"Somebody needs to take care of Ray." Says her. Tyson cries

"Ounce's friends!"

Tyson, Max and Kenny entered the arena. Everybody saw Erika and Kai's exhibition and they want Tyson to also be awesome. The Blitzkrieg Boys were on the other side of the arena. Tala and Spencer were looking to the bench, where Brian and Ean were sitting.

"Where's Boris?" asks Spencer.

"Probably he knew we already lost and he ran way, so he didn't need to see our disgrace." Says Brian. Tala and Spencer look each other and then look to Voltaire's chair on the VIP's row of seats. It was empty.

" Do you think…?" asks Spencer. Tala takes his phone mobile and starts dealing a number.

" Call Tatiana!" orders him. Spencer also takes his phone and called the girl.

Meanwhile, Kai meets his grandfather on Biovolt's HQ. Kai goes up a very long stairs and meets his grandfather. Voltaire looks to him very seriously.

"So, grandson, what do you wanna know?" Kai looks to his grandfather, winning courage to speak and then asks,

"What do you know about Mermaid Dranzer?" Voltaire closes his eyes.

"I knew Mermaid Girl was a bitbeast with the ability to fuse with an other bitbeast, but just one very special." Voltaire starts to tell Kai about the Biovolt's plans to get an invincible bitbeast, but tell nothing about Erika and Kai's past. "Only yesterday I understood why Black Dranzer were so look alike to your mother's Dranzer. Dranzer was the bitbeast destined to fuse with Mermaid Girl." Kai couldn't believe that story.

"Then why did you give me Black Dranzer?" asks Kai.

"Because you and Erika were dating, a long ago." Kai became shocked.

"What?" asks Kai "Dating? Erika and I? But she is so…"

"Yes, grandson!" interrupts Voltaire. "You were very in love. When you were young, you became mad knowing Black Dranzer was very powerful and it was not going to be yours, than you tried to steel it. Three years ago, when you accepted Black Dranzer from Boris, you recognized him as the only bitbeast who could fuse with Erika's one. Then you accepted, not for is power, but for the opportunity to rejoin Erika. You were so blinded from your love to that girl, that you even haven't thought twice." Voltaire was now looking to Kai. The BladeBreaker couldn't believe the story.

"Why don't I remember anything?" asks Kai. Voltaire closes again his eyes.

"Because I erased your memory!" Kai starts feeling a strong pain the heart and puts his hand there. "You may have noticed your neck hurting when you saw Erika again. That was one of the secondary effects of the memory-erasing program but they had already past." Kai's heart was hurting more and more.

"And the pain in the heart?" asks the BladeBreaker. Voltaire becomes worried.

"You're with heartaches?" Kai says yes. "But we've tried the Memory-erasing a lot and none of ours cavies had heartaches… wait?" Voltaire remembers something. "You have heartaches every time you've a strong emotion?" Voltaire becomes very worried.

"Sort of…" answers Kai. Voltaire falls on is chair with a shocked looking face.

"You know what it is?" asks Kai.

"No!" lies Voltaire. "Rest for a while in one of your bedroom. When yours heartaches pass, come and meet me again." Kai leaves the room, very injured.


	7. Injuried tiger

Wounded tiger+

On the BladeBreaker's house, Erika was in the bedroom, taking care of Ray. The Chinese looks to her

"Don't you wanna to be on the arena? I mean… it's better than taking care of Me." Says him. Erika puts her hand on Ray's face.

"There is no other place I rather be than with you." Says Erika. Ray blushes a lot and smiles.

"Erika?" calls Ray "Thank you… for everything!" Ray hugs Erika and kisses her on the face. Erika blushes and smiles, until she notices Ray's kiss has taking to long. Ray was now looking to Erika's mouth and he was getting closer to her. Erika blushes a lot. She loved Kai and she doesn't want to be kissed by anyone except him, but, on the other side, Ray was extremely ill and if she rejects, Ray could get worse. Ray's lips were getting closer to Erika's ones, they were about to kiss… but Erika's phone rang.

"Sorry!" says Erika, taking her phone out of her pocket and sighs of relief. Ray falls on his bed, lamenting his bad luck. "Erika's speaking!"

"Erika. It's Tala!" says him. Erika could ear the noise coming from the arena and she becomes wondering why her brother called. "Sis, I need you to get out of your house!"

"Get out of home? Why?" asks her, becoming worried. Ray eared and started looking to Erika. Tala continues to speak.

" Boris and Voltaire are not in the arena. I have 100 sure that Boris is going after you. Get out of that house, NOW!" Erika starts to look up on Ray.

"But I can't leave! Ray is with a pneumonia, I can not leave him like this!"

"Forget the pneumonia!" yield Tala. "Grab some blankets, put then around Ray and leave both that house. There is no time to lose. Now, sis!" Erika shuts off the phone and grabs some blankets.

"What're you doing?" asks Ray.

"Come on! We have to leave. I can't explain now, but when we reach BBA HQ on Moscow I will tell you everything." Erika puts two giants blankets around Ray and gives him his Drigger. Ray puts his arm around Erika's shoulders so she can help him walk. Both leave home and drawn into the snowy woods.

"Why are we going to the woods?" asks Ray. Erika does not answer. "It's so damn cold!" Ray starts trembling.

"Don't worry, Ray. Hold on just for an half-hour more." Ray was breathing with difficulty. Erika was doing her best to take him out of danger.

"See if it isn't Erika Valkova." Says a voice. Erika and Ray recognize her. Boris appears behind the woods, such as twenty of his men.

"Boris!" Erika holds Ray tightly. The Chinese realized she was nervous and worried with both.

"You've become a very beautiful girl. Makes me remember your mother, you have her red hair, unfortunately you also have your father's blue eyes." Says Boris. Erika was holding Ray harder. "So… are you going to follow me my way, or the hard away?" Erika starts looking to Boris's men. They were twice her size and they all were ready to take her down.

"I'm tired of being manipulated by Biovolt." Says Erika. Ray looks to her and realizes she was hiding a lot of things.

"You can not win us all, Valkova." Says Boris, smiling a lot.

"You know I have an invincible bitbeast." Says Erika. Boris starts laughing. Erika and Ray became worried

"For that, Valkova, you need to have the beyblade." Notices him. Erika realizes she hasn't got Mermaid Dranzer with her, once it was with Kai. "By your face, I can guess I'm right. So… Valkova, will you come with me?"

"I will not let you take her!" says Ray. Erika looks to him, very worried with his illness. "I rather die, then see her in your arms." Boris laughs a lot.

"Well, Valkova, you have on your hands the heir of Biovolt and one of the biggest fortunes of the world and you let him for a poor as hell Chinese?" Ray looks to Erika and starts crying.

"You are Kai's girlfriend?" asks him, forgetting he doesn't want to ear the answer.

"I was." Answers Erika. Ray looks to her. "He ended up a few weeks ago, because of Voltaire."

"Voltaire is offering you the opportunity to date Kai again, but for that you need to follow me." Reveals Boris. Erika looks to him very seriously.

"I'll never follow you, Boris. I already pained to much on Biovolt's hands," confessed Erika. "Besides, Ray needs me."

"If I kill Ray, he will no longer need you." Threats Boris. Erika and Ray become scared. "I'm still waiting for your answer, Valkova." Erika looks to Ray.

"I'm sorry, Ray!" whispers Erika. "You're a very good friend of mine and I couldn't let anything bad hurt you." Erika kisses Ray's face and goes near Boris.

"No…" says Ray, but he was to tier to stop Erika.

"Good choice, Valkova. A noble act" praises Boris. Erika lowers her look, hiding her tears. "Pity it was for nothing!" Erika looks to Boris, desperate. "Broke all of his bones." Ray looks to Boris and then to his men. "I don't want to see a single body part intact."

Boris's men hit Ray and the BladeBreaker fall into the ground. They start kicking him a lot.

"Stop it!" scream Erika, but Boris holds her tight. "He is a sick teenager! Stop it! It's not fair." Erika starts crying, but her tears could not help her friend. Ray screams a lot, it was too painful to feel forty feet kicking him. Boris's men continue to torture the innocent Ray. Boris laughs from the situation. "Stop it, Boris!" begs Erika. Boris looks to her. "I do everything you want, but please… just leave him alone!" Boris smiles.

"I think it enough!" orders Boris. His men stop kicking Ray. The boy was in a miserable state. His clothes were very tear off, his hair ribbon felt and his plait was unmade and his body was full of black spots. Ray was coughing a lot of blood and he couldn't open his left eye.

"Ray!" sighs Erika.

"Let's go back!" orders Boris.

"Wait!" screams Erika "What about Ray?" Boris shows an evil smile.

"We have dialed if I let him alone, you will do anything I want. Well, I don't see the part I take Ray to a safety place, in the agreement." Erika becomes mad and starts hitting Boris, but he takes her away, leaving Ray alone on the cold.

Ray tries to get up. His body was paining a lot. Ray grabs a stick and gets up, very injured. He couldn't find his blanket, so he needs to reach home before he get worse, if he could get any worse than he already was.

Tyson already knock out Spencer from the stadium and now he was ready to go home and clean his new world champion's trophy.

"Wow! Tyson! The trophy is even bigger than the others!" notices Max. Tyson kisses his trophy.

"Oh man, I'm so damn cool!" praises Tyson.

"What? What happen here?" asks Kenny, screaming. Tyson and Max enter home and realize she was all messed up. " Looks like Dragoon were here using "Victory Tornado"!"

"What happen with Ray and Erika?" asks Max, seeing they were not in their bedroom.

"How much do you bet that Ray and Erika will end up dating?" asks Tyson, smiling. Max laughs

"I bet 50$ that Erika ends up with Kai!" says Max.

"Betted!" say them.

"It's not time to make bets! We need to find Erika and Ray!" remembers Kenny. They ear someone at the door. "Who could it be?" The three run down stairs and Tyson opens the door. Ray falls down on Tyson's arms.

"Ray!" exclaimed him. "What happen, men? You're purple of cold!"

"Tyson's right. You look like you have been into a war," says Max, helping Tyson and Ray. "I'll call a doctor.


	8. Regaining strengths

Regaining Strengths+

Kai awakes on his bedroom. Everything it was so confused to him. Unless now, he doesn't had a reason to be afraid of his feelings for Erika. The BladeBreaker gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

Meanwhile, Boris brought Erika to Biovolt's HQ. Erika was crying a lot, thinking about Ray and how bad could he be now. Boris stops in front of the nursery and lefts Erika their.

"Stay there, Tatiana will prepare you to the bioliquid" Boris leaves, closing the door with the key.

"Let me out!" screams Erika, but Boris already left. Erika was now looking to the nursery and to the capsule she will enter. The girl ears steps. Erika looks back and saws a very hot blond nurse with a very short dress. The nurse smiled to her. "Tatiana!" says Erika and hugs the girl.

"Hey, I didn't saw you since Sicilia. Have got to say, you and Kai rocked a lot in the final." Says Tatiana. Erika looks to her and blushes. "I never though that thing of the invincible bitbeast was truth, but after yesterday… I'm for everything" Erika was very sad, and Tatiana noticed that. "What's the matter?"

"Do you know Ray from the BladeBreakers?" asks Erika. Tatiana says yes. "Well, he was with a pneumonia, Tala phoned me, warning me to leave home and run, but Ray was sick, I couldn't leave him behind. When we were running, Boris came off and kicks Ray a lot. Boris brought me here and left Ray in the woods"

"In that case, I have good news for you!" calms Tatiana, Erika looks to her "Tyson won the championship, you are the new champions." Erika didn't seem very happy. Tatiana sighs and helps Erika changing clothes. "All done! I hope you like that blue bikini!" says Tatiana. Erika doesn't look overjoyed. "Don't worry, Ray will be fine.

Someone open the door. Boris enters the room and smiles seeing Erika in the bikini.

"Good job, Tatiana! Erika looks very sexy!" Boris looks to Erika in a way she doesn't approve a lot. "Now, my dear nurse, can you live us alone?" Tatiana lowers her head and leaves, but hides behind one of the machines, looking to Boris and Erika. "Now, my little Valkova, it's time for you to pay your promise." Boris comes near Erika and grabs her, pulling the little BladeBreaker near his body. "You look so much like your mother! You know, I liked your mother very much, but she was so bewitched for your father, that she never looked to me. And then, I have you! So pretty, so sexy, so look a like your mother. Remember… you have promise me that you would do anything!"

"What do you mean with that?" Erika starts to become worried. "You are not thinking in…?" Boris releases a pervert smile.

" Let me take out your clothes…" Boris bites Erika's bikini and she starts screaming.

"Stop it!" yields Erika. "Leave me alone!"

Kai was on the bath and started to feel something. The BladeBreaker lets the water running and dresses quickly. Kai grabs his beyblade and gets out the bathroom.

"Where can Erika be?" asks Kai, looking to both sides. "I know!" Kai takes his beyblade out of his pocket and throws it. Mermaid Dranzer starts spinning and lighting a lot. "Get me to Erika!" asks Kai. Mermaid Dranzer draws a circle and goes throw a corridor, leaving a trail of flames and water foam. Kai fallows his beyblade felling Erika was in danger.

"Release me!" screams Erika, slapping Boris, but he was obsessed with the idea of making sex with Erika, that her slaps were nothing more than caressing to him.

"You will see that a men like me has his qualities." Boris grabs Erika face, impeding her to move it. Erika's tears were raining on her face like a storm. Boris pulls Erika to him to kiss her. Erika was so scared.

Suddenly, something starts hitting the door. Boris looks to it. The door starts looking wrinkled and begins to burn. Boris looked worried to it and then saw Kai emerging out of the flames without a single burn.

"Kai!" say Erika and Boris. Kai looks to Erika and became mad.

"What are you doing with her?" yields Kai. "Leave her alone!"

"Make me do it!" challenges Boris. Kai's anger increases. Boris feels something behind his head.

"Leave her!" says a voice. Boris moves his eyes, looking back.

"Why does everybody in this enterprise has to have a gun?" asks Boris.

"If you were the only girl available here, you'll realize that a gun is very useful." Says Tatiana. "Now, leave my friend alone!"

"You don't have the courage to shot me!" challenges Boris.

"Make me do it!" repeats Tatiana. "Leave!"

Boris realized Tatiana would shot if he didn't let Erika go. Boris throws Erika and leaves the room, trying not looking to Kai.

"Kai!" Erika gets up and hugs Kai. "Oh! I was so scared."

"I'm here now." Says Kai, hugging Erika and smiling to her. "I won't let anything bad hurt you." Erika looks to Kai with a hopeful look. "I would like a lot if you help me remember out our past." Erika smiles.

"Of course I will!" accepts Erika. Kai's smile increases.

"I love you!" confesses Kai. "Oh, God! I love you so much!"

"Well…" Says Tatiana." I think you won't need me any more, so I'm going to see if I find Spencer anywhere. Bye! Enjoy!" Tatiana leaves the nursery, leaving Kai and Erika alone.

"Thanking for saving me." Says Erika.

"No!" interrupts Kai, Erika looks to him. "Thank you for saving me from the lonely life I had. I didn't know why, but… when I reached the Wondergirls HQ, I felt so empty inside, and now I know why. I haven't got you in my mind, giving me strengths to beyblading. If I am a good player, that's because one day I loved you, just like now, and that love…" Kai sits Erika on the nursery's bed and begins to untie her bikini, speaking very close to her mouth. "It's something I can not leave without. I'm so addicted…" Kai takes off his jacket and unties his trousers. "I breath you… everything I do in my life, from the simplest of things to the hardest of jobs… I do it just for you… my sweet Erika…"

Kai lies over Erika, taking her bikini off. The two begin kissing. Erika grabs Kai's skirt and takes it off, while Kai kissed her neck and caressed her body. When they were reaching "the point", Kai started to feel a pain in the heart and Erika notices that.

"What?" asks her, very worried. Kai was doing a very big effort to pretend everything was ok.

"My heart… is nothing…" lays him. Erika smiles.

"You know you can deceived the world, but you can deceived me." Says Erika. Kai looked worried to her. "When we were on Sicilia, we also tried do "do it", but when it was getting better, you had a very painful heartache." Kai closes his eyes. "Perhaps it would be better for us to stop?"

"No!" interrupts Kai, looking to Erika. "I don't wanna to stop… I'm enjoying…"

"So as I. But I prefer see you healthy that ill." Says Erika. Kai closes his eyes again and begin thinking.

"I can hold it," says Kai. Erika smiles.

The two kissed again and themselves being consumed for love and pleasure.


	9. The final battle

The final battle+

Tyson, Max and Kenny still were in the hospital, waiting for Ray to get better. After two days in the intensive cares, the group was allowed to see their friends.

Ray was on his bed, having nightmare about the awful things Boris could do to Erika.

"Erika…" groans him. "Don't go… Please… ERIKA!" Ray wakes up with a start, screaming.

"You're ok, dude!" says Max, holding Ray. The Chinese looked to his friends.

"Where's Erika?" ask him. "I need to see her!"

"You're very tense, Ray. Calm down!" says Kenny. Ray stops and starts to realize what had happen.

"I'm no longer ill?" asks Ray, seeing he could breath very well.

" We told Mr. Dickenson about your pneumonia and he phoned to the best doctor in town." Tells Tyson. "Now that you are ok, what the hell had happen?"

Ray looks to Tyson, remembering the terrible experience he had at Boris' hands. They could saw Ray's pain on his expression.

"Erika received a phone call… I don't know from who it was, but they told her to leave the house and brought me with her." Tells Ray, but it was so hard for him to remember. "She toke me into the woods and then… Boris appeared…"

"Boris?" Max couldn't see a match between Erika and Boris.

"BORIS!" screams Tyson. "AGAIN, BORIS?" Tyson was very anger. "What the hell does that guy want? Can't he just stay and see the happiness of the others?"

"Boris and Erika have more in common that you think, Tyson." Says a voice. The BladeBreakers look to the door and saw Tala.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson flies throw the room and faces Tala. "Where's Erika? What do you want with her?"

"I'm here for help you, your little excited boy!" warns Tala. The BladeBreakers became curiosed about him.

"What do you know? Where's Erika?" asks Ray. Tala closes his eyes.

"She's in Biovolt. She is being kept as a hostage." Confesses Tala, very sad.

"Hostage?" asks Max. "Why "hostage"?"

"Voltaire knows Kai and Erika's Mermaid Dranzer is an invincible bitbeast." Says Tala. The BladeBreaker's eyes opened wide when they eared the word "invincible". He is going to use Erika to make Kai do everything he wants."

"And that is?" asks Tyson. Tala opens his eyes, surprising our friends.

"Conquering the World!" reveals Tala. All became shocked. "With a bitbeast like Mermaid Dranzer, none army will be able to defeat Voltaire and he will succeed his plans."

"There must be a way to stop him!" Ray gets off his bed and gets near Tala. "We need to save Erika! She saved me! I owe that to her!" Tala could saw on Ray's eyes his feelings. Tala smiled and they were able to see tears on his eyes.

"You can enter Biovolt by a secret stair way near the Red Square. Go throw there tomorrow and after there, I'll be waiting for you." Says Tala. He turns his back on and prepares to leave, but Tyson holds him.

"And Kai? Where's Kai and I doesn't he do something about it? After all, he is the one with Mermaid Dranzer's beyblade?"

"Kai…" Tala looks to the roof. "Kai can not help her, or she him. The biggest fight of their lives is not going to be fought by them." Tala leaves.

"He knows more then he reveals." Notices Max. Tyson looks to the door, thinking about Erika and Kai.

"We will do what he says." Tells Ray, the rest of the group look to him.

"But we don't know if it is a trap." Remembers Kenny, but Ray was so convinced in the idea of saving Erika, that he was not worried with ambushes.

The BladeBreakers leave the hospital and take their way back home. When they reach it, they found an unexpected visit.

"Hilary? Daichi? What are you doing here?" asks Tyson, surprised for seeing his friends.

"He take a break from BBA's trainings and he have decided to join you." Says Daichi, happy to see his team.

"Since Mr. Dickenson toke us to take a very important paper in BBA, we haven't got much time for friendships, but we never forgot our friends." Says Hilary, sending a sweet smile to Tyson, who blushed.

"Where's that red haired girl I saw in the finals? I want to know her! She rocks!" says Daichi.

"We are going to save her tomorrow, wanna join?" asks Ray. Daichi looks to him and makes a fight will full smile.

"You know I love making the hero's paper!" says Daichi.

"What? I am the one and only who makes the hero's paper!" remember Tyson.

"You are already to old. Let the new and prettiest ones take the place!" yields Daichi.

"Who said you are pretty?" yields back Tyson. " You are so ugly that ugly itself runs from you!"

"I am not ugly!" screams Daichi.

Kai and Erika woke up two hours later; both very blushed, under a thin sheet. Kai was hugging Erika. He kisses her and starts caressing her hair.

"I can't believe we did it," says Erika. "Are you ok? You seemed very awful."

"I'm fine" lays Kai. "It was just… a small pain…"

"Small pain? Please, Kai, don't insult my intelligence. There was a time I couldn't figure it out if you were screaming because you like it, or because you were very ill." Says Erika. Kai avoid looking into her eyes. The blader gets up and starts dressing himself. Erika watches her love putting his clothes on. "What are you going to do?"

"Take you out of here!" says Kai, picking Erika's clothes. "We better leave before Boris or my grandfather appear." Kai dresses Erika, giving her a lot of kisses.

After dressing, Kai and Erika left the nursery and went to the front door, with the intention to leave Biovolt's HQ. The two have their hands together and the feeling that, as long as they keep together, nothing bad could happen to them.

"Going somewhere?" says a voice. Kai and Erika look forward and see Boris and his men.

"You can no longer keep us here, Boris." Says Kai. "Now let we pass!"

"Believe me…" says Boris. "You will prefer stay!"

"Boris, don't be stupid!" reclaims Erika. "You were always the first to run when you knew you couldn't win, why are you staying before us?"

"I have something that will make you change your minds." Reveals Boris. Kai and Erika didn't show themselves impressed.

"Erika!" Brian and Spencer were running in their direction. Erika didn't look to then, such as Kai.

"What?" ask her.

"It's Tala! Since he came back we haven't saw him again!" tells Spencer. Erika felt a cold in the heart. Kai could felt what his girlfriend was feeling.

"You got it!" says Boris. The Russian throws Tala to the ground, treads his head and points his gun to Erika's twin brother.

"TALA!" screams Erika. She was about to run to him, but Kai holds her.

"Erika…" groans Tala. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yes, Tala, be sorry!" humiliates Boris with a victory smile. "Let's put the spots on the "i"s. Erika stay and I release Tala, unspoiled. Erika goes way and Tala meets his fallen parents on Angels' place. So, what it will be?"

Tala's face was bleeding because of the pressure Boris putted on her into the ground, not for speaking it was very cold. Erika was not even thinking in the idea of leaving her brother behind, but the simple thought of staying again in Biovolt was also to bad.

"Go!" whispered Kai. Erika looks to him, while Kai was looking to Boris without blinking. "My grandfather owns this enterprise, if I ask him for your freedom, he can not deny."

Erika smiles to her boyfriend and runs to her brother. Boris takes is foot out of Tala's head, leaving him with Erika. The girl picks up her brother, hugging him and cleaning his bloody face.

"Your friends are coming, …" whispers Tala. Erika looks to him. "That's why Boris caught me so easily… When I reached the HQ, he and his men arrested me, but my job was already done. Tyson and the others are coming tomorrow morning to rescue you." Erika kisses Tala's face and goes with Boris back to the HQ main building.

Kai goes near Tala and looks to him.

"So… you are Erika's what… cousin?" ask him. Tala smiles.

"I'm her twin brother." Says Tala. Brian and Spencer help Tala getting up. "Are you sure it was a good idea leaving Erika in Boris' hands?"

"I'm going to speak now with my grandfather. He's going to free Erika." Kai turn his back off and leaves. Tala doesn't look so confidant has Kai.

"Tala, there's a problem." Reveals Spencer. Tala looks to his comrade. "Boris asked us to defend Biovolt in case of a BladeBreakers invasion."

"Yes, and with that we can tell then how to save Erika." Tells Brian.

"Don't worry. We'll pretend to be fighting, but in the end we tell then the way." Orders Tala. " Let's go!"

Tala, Brian and Spencer entered the HQ.

The next morning, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary went to the Red Square and entered Biovolt's secret passage. After fifteen minutes walking, they found Spencer. The group became overjoyed, but Spencer was serious.

"Spencer, Tala must have spoken with you. We are here to save Erika and Kai." Tells Tyson. Spencer stayed serious. Tyson and the rest of the group became worried. Spencer tokes out his beyblade and prepare him to battle.

"If you want to see Erika you'll have to pass throw me." Warns Spencer. The group became surprised.

"I thought you were going to help us!" says Tyson. Spencer didn't move.

"I told you this was an ambush." Remembers Kenny.

"I face him!" tells Max. Tyson looks to him. "Go head, find Erika. I'll take care of him." Tyson affirms with his head and he and the rest of the group go forwards. Max follows them with his eyes.

"Ready to be defeated?" asks Spencer. Max smiles.

"You're very overconfident." Max takes out his beyblade. "GO, DRACIEL"

"ATTACK, SEABORG!" yields Spencer. And the two begin battling.

The rest of the group continue their way and enter inside the HQ. They all began looking everywhere, seeing if they could find out the right way.

"Now what?" Asks Daichi.

"I don't know! It was supposed Tala to be here!" reclaims Tyson. But they eared steps. They look back and saw Brian.

"What? You want to fight us to?" asks Daichi. Brian smiles.

"Well, seems like you already know what I am doing here, so… what are you waiting for?" Daichi steps forwards.

"Daichi!" calls Tyson. Daichi smiles to him.

"Don't worry, I'll defeat him in no time. Go and find the happy couple." Says Daichi.

"They are not a happy couple." Whispers Ray.

"Let's go!" says Hilary and group goes deeper into Biovolt.

"I usually don't battle babies," Says Brian. "But this time I will make an exception. GO, FALBORG!"

"You will the one who will cry like a baby. STRATA DRAGOON, KICK HIS ASS OFF!"

Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Ray were already running for a long time, and suddenly, they fine Tala. The Blitzkrieg Boy was very sad and had a treatment on the face. The BladeBreakers became curios; after all, yesterday Tala's face was ok.

"I'll stay!" says Ray, preparing to battle. Tyson says bye to his friend and looks to Tala.

"I trust you, but I think there are some things that never change." Tells Tyson and leaves, follow by Hilary and Kenny.

"And so, what are you waiting for?" asks Ray, seeing Tala was not making any move. Tala sighs and tears begin to fall on his face. Ray became confused.

"Why are they doing this to us?" cries Tala. "My family…" Tala looks to Ray. "I have nobody…" Tala was trembling.

"What the…?" Ray became confused. "What have they done to your family?"

"My sisters… Boris caught my sisters… the only family I has…" Tala becomes mad. "He will pay for this." Ray was looking to him, waiting for Tala to do something. "Follow me, I'll guide you to Erika." Tala begins to run. Ray was caught by surprised, but ran after him.

Three corridors later, Tala enters a room and Ray enters right after him.

"Erika!" sighs Ray.

Erika was wearing a blue bikini and was inside the green bioliquid capsule, floating. A giant metal cable was insuring Erika in her neck. Ray runs to her and starts hitting the capsule.

"Erika! Erika say something!" screams him. Erika was sleeping. Tala comes near him.

"To wake up Erika we need to shut down the cable and take her out of the bioliquid." Instructs Tala. Ray looks to him, paying lots of attention. "I know the system they use to enter Erika's brain, but I can only take the cable off, I can not take her out there."

"Don't worry!" Ray takes his beyblade out. "I know a way to destroy that thing!" Ray was about to launch his Drigger, but Tala stops him.

"You can only destroy the capsule after I shut down the program, if you do it now, Erika could die!" warns Tala. Ray calms down and watches Tala shutting down the system in a huge computer. After five minutes of waiting, the program was shat down. Tala gives a sign to Ray.

"I'm going to save you, Erika, …" whispers Ray. "GO, DRIGGER!"

Ray's beyblade shocked with the capsule glass, breaking it. The room gets overflowed. Erika falls, but Ray caught her.

"Erika! Oh, my God, are you ok?" Ray cleans her face with his warm jacket. Erika begins to groan.

"She's drugged. Oh my sister!" says Tala. Ray looks to him, he had no idea Erika was Tala's sister.

"Erika!" calls Ray. Erika opens her eyes. She looked so tired.

"R-Ray…" says her. "I'm so cold…" Erika rubs herself on Ray's warm body. Ray takes his jacket off and dresses it on Erika.

"You are ok now!" calms Ray. "I'm here and I would not allow anything bad happen to you." Erika smiles. Ray caresses her hair, releasing a shiny smile.

"Are you ok, sis?" asks Tala. Erika looks to him.

"My muscles hurt, …" answers Erika.

"That's normal. It's an effect of the drugs Boris gave you, they make every single muscle of your body became stronger." Tells Tala.

Ray picks Erika on his one's arms with a lot of love. Tala looks to them; thinking how much will Ray pain, when he knows Kai and Erika are dating.


	10. Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me

Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me+

Tyson, Kenny and Hilary reached a cross corridors and none of them knew which way to go.

"Now what?" Asks Kenny, getting scared.

"Don't worry, Kenny. We'll find a way out." Calms Hilary.

"What's that?" asks Tyson, noticing a green light from one of the corridors. The three run there, and find a dark room with a bioliquid capsule. "Kai!" screams Tyson.

Kai was inside the bioliquid, with is clothes putted one and his neck attached to the cable. Kai opens his eyes and float down to meet Tyson. The champ put his hands on the glass. Kai was never so happy to see his friend, putting his hands on the glass in the same place Tyson's were. Kai looked very sad and frustrated.

"What happen Kai? What are you doing there?" asks Tyson. Kai begins speaking, but Tyson couldn't ear him, being restrained just to see the bubbles Kai made when he tried to speak. "I can't ear you!"

"We need to take him out of there." Says Hilary.

"Oh, yeah, like I haven't realized that, Hilary!" protests Tyson.

"We need to think in a way to save him." Says Kenny; opening his computer and starting to search something about the machine Kai was into. "I'm going to see if I can find out something."

"I think not!"

"Wait!" orders Tyson. "I know this voice." Tyson looks back. "Boris!"

The group looks to him, seeing his arrogant smile. Tyson takes his beyblade out and prepares to battle.

"Do you recognize someone?" Boris claps his fingers and two men appear behind him with to girls all tied up and fainted.

"It's Maria!" says Kenny.

"And my Brittany!" says Tyson. Hilary looks angry to Tyson.

"What do you mean with "my Brittany"?" asks Hilary, trying to control her jealousy.

"Just a single move and my men kill them!" warns Boris. Tyson becomes mad.

"You think you can come out like this and treat other people's life and used as puppets?" yields Tyson. "Well, Boris, the answer is no! I'll no longer allow you to commit these atrocities. I'll battle the same. You can no longer escape immune from your crimes!"

"Brave words, Tyson, but words will not save you." Alerts Boris.

"Stop that bullshit and face me!" screams Tyson.

"It's not me, who you are going to face." Tells Boris. Tyson becomes confused. Boris makes a signs with his head, pointing to Kai's capsule. Tyson looks back and sees Voltaire. Kai begin to hit the glass of his capsule with his hands, very angry. Voltaire looks to his grandson.

"Sorry, Kai, but you were going to die one way or the other, so, it's better for you to be there for the eternity, while I conquer the world." Confesses Voltaire. Kai was very angry, hitting the glass and making a lot of bubbles. Voltaire steps forwards to face Tyson.

"Pfft!" says Tyson, smiling. "What? This old man is going to be my opponent? Come on! Be serious!" Voltaire points his beyblade to Tyson.

"Tyson!" calls Kenny. "That's Mermaid Dranzer!"

"What?" Tyson was caught by surprised and looks to Voltaire. "You stilled Kai's beyblade!"

"No, he borrows me it! That's why I can battle you with it." Reveals Voltaire. "All my life I've waited the moment when I could use this beyblade and it's powers to rule the world, and I am going to start showing the world my supremacy by defeating the BladeBreakers."

"Sorry, man! But I'm Tyson, the beyblade world champion. I never lose!" says Tyson. "3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!"

Tyson and Voltaire released they beyblade and the battle begins. Tyson was trying to hit Mermaid Dranzer, but its beyblade was spinning out to fast and every attack our friend made was nothing more than caressing to Mermaid Dranzer.

"Tyson, try to relax!" says Hilary. But Tyson never faced something so powerful as Mermaid Dranzer.

"I'm getting sick of this!" yields Tyson.

"Already tiered? Well, I'm not!" says Voltaire, very confident.

"GO, DRAGOON!" commands Tyson. The blue dragon appeared.

"I also know how to play that game. MERMAID DRANZER!" The fire mermaid rise and wow! It was much bigger then Dragoon. Tyson's bitbeast try to attack Mermaid Dranzer, but it puts its hand on Dragoon's neck, pushing him into the ground. Dragoon begins roaring. Mermaid Dranzer appoints its other hand to Dragoon's face and shoots a fireball, causing an explosion.

"Oh no! Dragoon!" says Tyson. His bitbeast disappear and his beyblade stop spinning. "Dragoon…" Tyson has never suffered a defeat like that, everything happened so fast…

"HAHAHAHA!" laughs Voltaire. "I'm the new ruler of the world!"

Tyson was to shock to restart battle. He never faced something like that. Kai looks to his defeated friend, lamenting his bad fortune. 'It's all my fault.' Think he 'I shouldn't give my grandfather that beyblade. Why have I trust him? He has always lied to me. I should paid attention to Erika. I'm so sorry' Kai never felt so useless like now. He was there, locked, while his own bitbeast was destroying the world.

"Tyson!" calls a familiar voice. Tyson, with a very sad look, looks back.

"Max! Daichi!" Max and Daichi help Tyson getting up. But two more persons enter the room. "Ah! What the hell are Spencer and Brian doing here?"

"They come to help us!" says Daichi. Tyson looks to him, thinking his friend was crazy.

"Daichi is right!" tells Max. "The Blitzkrieg Boys had only fought with us to distract Biovolt from Erika and Kai's rooms."

"And Erika?" asks Tyson.

"Tala send me a message telling he is coming with Ray and her." Tells Brian.

"That means we just need to hold a little bit longer, until they reached here, after that, Erika can control Mermaid Girl and we can defeat this bastards!" says Tyson, regaining his confidence. "So, let's go!"

The five bladers take out their beyblade and were ready to face Mermaid Dranzer. Voltaire laughs.

"Do you think that bugs will be able to destroy me? Oh, you are so naïve." Says Voltaire. "Well, if you want to go to the highway to Hell, I'll be overjoyed to be your motorist."

The bladers launch their beyblades and begin to battle. All summoned their bitbeasts.

"That's so pathetic!" says Voltaire.

Mermaid Dranzer, with just one move of its tail, throws away the bitbeast, making them shocking with the walls. Tala and Ray, who were reaching the room, eared the noise.

"Looks like we have just come on time!" says Tala. The two entered the room and contemplated the destruction.

"Ray!" exclaims Tyson.

"Erika!" they all said. She stilled very tiered and drugged on Ray's arms.

"Guys!" says her, very low. "I'm so happy to see you."

"So, can we join the party?" asks Tala. Tyson looks to him and becomes embarrassed.

"Sorry for the way I treat you back there." Apologies Tyson. Tala looks to him.

"He have serious things in hands now." Remembers Tala, looking to Kai and then to Maria and Brittany. "This madness must stop! GO, WOLBORG!" the gray wolf appears.

"GO, DRIGGER!" Ray makes an effort to send his beyblade without leaving Erika.

Know they were seven, but they weren't making progress. Every attack they executed, Mermaid Dranzer defended and retaliated, leaving our friends in danger.

"There must be a way to stop that thing!" yields Hilary.

"There's none, my dear girl!" says Voltaire. "This bitbeast was conceived with pure love and nothing can win that! Thanks to my grandson, I have the strongest of bitbeasts and I'll rule the world!"

"Shut up, Voltaire!" orders Tyson, already to tiered to continue, but not giving up.

Kai looks to his friend and to Erika, feeling worse than ever. He gave his grandfather his beyblade in other to release Erika and promising not use it for anything bad, or he would stop him. But Voltaire lied and caught Kai, locking him away from his love.

"There must be a way!" says Tala. "That thing can not be invincible."

"See, Tala!" Yields Brian. "You have passed all of our childhood tell me not to make myself to Erika and now see what we get… an invincible bitbeast"

"What? Now it's my fault?" screams Tala, who was already angry because of the fight.

"Who fault would it be? After all, if you don't let your sister date Kai, perhaps now she would not be so in love with Kai and that bit beast would have a weakness." Arguments Brian. Ray realizes something and looks to Erika, who was crying because the pain she put her friends into. "But no! Your sister's love was so pretty you let it roll."

"Can you guys just shut up?" screams Tyson. "I'm trying to focus to defeat an invincible bitbeast who is kicking our butts!"

"Tyson's right dudes!" tells Max. Tala and Brian looked anger to each other.

"Erika, can you control Mermaid Dranzer?" asks Hilary. Erika makes a giant effort to look to her.

"I'm so tiered I can't even speak…" says Erika, crying. "I'm so sorry!"

"Erika," calls Ray. "I know this is not the moment, but I have got something to tell you" Ray puts carefully Erika on the ground and knells near her, hugging more the girl. Everybody look to Ray, wondering what has he doing. Erika looks to him. Kai also looks to Ray. Ray blushed a lot and put his arm under Erika's head, pulling her up.

"Wait…" says Tala, realizing Ray's intentions. "You're not going to…"

Ray begins closing his eyes and gets near and near Erika. She blushed a lot. Kai starts to punch the glass, very mad. Ray lips touch Erika's one and he give her a big lovely kiss.

"He kissed her" say the boys and Hilary.

"My sister!" says Tala, but…"Oh, I see!"

Kai was anger and anger, punching more the glass. 'No one touch my girl! NO ONE!' Though he.

Ray continues to kiss Erika, whose eyes were open wide. Suddenly, Mermaid Dranzer begins screaming and shinning. Drigger rises up and attack Mermaid Dranzer, and, from few seconds, our friends were able to se Dranzer and Mermaid Girl screaming, but they didn't defused.

"So! It is like that!" says Tyson! "DRAGOON!"

"DRACIEL"

"STRATA DRAGOON!"

"WOLBORG!"

"SEABORG!"

"FALBORG!"

The seven bitbeasts attack Mermaid Dranzer. Voltaire couldn't believe what was going on.

"How can this be?" Voltaire looks back and sees Kai very mad and crying, full of will to kill Ray. "That stupid boys find out a way to defused Mermaid Dranzer. But Kai and Erika's love to strong to be destroyed by a simple kiss."

"It's not working! It isn't defusing!" says Daichi.

"They need more!" says Kenny.

"Kenny, and if that thing is not defuse able?" asks Hilary.

"Then pray!" cries Kenny.

Drigger stills attacking and making a lot of damage in Mermaid Dranzer's beyblade. Ray continues to kiss Erika. She was getting so confused. 'Ray's kiss…" though her. "It's so warm… I feel so… protected… why? It's nothing comparing to Kai's kisses, but… on the other side… it's so… Oh, Ray! Why?'

Ray stops kissing Erika and looks to her, very blushed, smiling.

"I love you!" confesses he. Erika pulsation increases. "I want to have has my wife, to love and to hold, in happiness or sadness, in health or illness, for rich and for poor, for the rest of my days, until death do us apart." Erika's face was so blushed that could be mixed up with her hair.


	11. Free for loving

Free for loving+

Kai was so damn angry that he broke the glass, overflowing the room. The cable he had on his neck imploded and Kai felt on the ground, unconscious. Voltaire looked to his grandson, very worried.

"Oh, no!" says he.

"Forgetting something?" remembers Tyson. Voltaire looks back to the battle area and sees seven bitbeast hitting Mermaid Dranzer at the same time. There was a flash and Mermaid Girl and Dranzer defused. Dranzer's beyblade spin to Kai, when Mermaid Girl's was guide for Digger to meet its owner.

"It can not be!" says Boris. "I though this time we had make it!"

"But you haven't" tells Tala. "If I were you, I'll run away with the tail in the middle of the legs."

Boris realized he would be caught and runs. Voltaire was on the ground, injured by the attack.

"Erika, are you ok?" asks Tyson, kneeling near her, such as Max. Erika looks to them, blushed.

"I think I am… but my muscles hurt, …" says Erika.

"I'll call Tatiana." Says Spencer, phoning to his girlfriend.

"And Kai?" asks Erika, looking to Ray. He lost his smile and looked forward. Kenny and Daichi were trying to wake up Kai, but he was not giving life's signs.

"Brittany!" Tyson runs to his blonde beauty, leaving Hilary very anger. "Say something!" but she remained asleep.

"I'm going to kill that girl!" treats Hilary.

Tatiana enters the room. The BladeBreakers look to her, leaving Spencer jealousy.

"Fear not! I'm a nurse! I'll take care of them" Tatiana picks up Maria, helping her to wake.

"So, Voltaire…" says Tala. Voltaire opens his eyes and looks to Tala, Spencer and Brian who were around him. "It's time for you to received your punishment. You'll pay for every atrocity who have put us throw." The Blitzkrieg boys take out their beyblades and appoint them to Voltaire. "Say bye!"

"Stop, Tala!" says Tyson, pulling the Russian. "You haven't got the right to kill him. It's truth he had done bad things, but it does not compete to you to judge them."

"Because of him, my family is ruined. My parents couldn't be happy and he was about to use my sister Maria to make me do what he wants and my twin Erika to blackmail Kai and you want me to leave him alone? You're life was really a sea of roses, you have no idea what we have gone throw!" yields Tala.

"You may be right!" says Tyson. "My life was always a sea of roses comparing to yours, but I still thinking that's no reason to kill Voltaire."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! I don't know if you remember, but Voltaire is the also the only family Kai has. Are you going to put Kai under the same pain you had?" says Tyson. Tala stops to think. "See. Otherwise, I know you will never kill a person." Tala looks to Tyson and smiles.

"Ok! I left him live, but I will sue him!" says Tala.

"Come on, Tala!" says Brian. "You're the tenth richest person in Russia and you are going to sue him?"

"I love my money!" says Tala, helping Voltaire getting up. "If you do anything that makes Erika suffer, I'll kill you!"

"AH!" smiles Daichi. All look to him. "Kai's fine!"

Kai gets up with is hand on the neck. He looks to everybody around him, trying to find out what was going one.

"Kai!" calls Erika. Kai looks to his love and goes to her.

Ray looks to Kai and realizes he was not very happy

"Kai" says Ray. Kai looks anger to him and punch he in the face. Ray fells on the ground with his nose bleeding.

"Oh, my love!" says Kai, holding Erika on his arms. "I'm so sorry! I should never trust my grandfather… I'm going to…"

"Don't leave your grandfather. He is the only family you have." Asks Erika and looks to Tala and Maria, who had awakened. "I know how much family is important. There are always there for you, even if don't realize that." Kai smiles to Erika.

"You always knew how to convince me, don't you?" Kai gets near Erika.

"Go head, kiss me and take me to the nearest hospital, my body is paining to death." Asks Erika, smiling. Kai gives a lovely kiss to Erika, making everybody happy, except Ray, who was getting up from the ground and was not very happy with that. He loves Erika so much and now… there she is… kissing Kai, but Ray knew she would be happier with he; after all they were meant to be together.

"_Mon Héros_!" says a voice. All looked back and saw Brittany running, very happy, into their direction.

"My baby!" says Tyson, smiling and opening his arms to receive his French nymph. The champion was so overjoyed, but… Brittany passes beside him. Tyson looks to his right side and sees what he doesn't want to see.

"Oh, _mon_ baby, how are you?" asks Brittany, caressing.

"I'm fine! You know I hate all of that caressing." Says Tala, blushing, while his girlfriend kisses him a lot.

"Oh, I was so worried! Oh my hero!" Brittany grabs Tala's face and kisses him.

"IT CAN'T BE!" yields Tyson. "My French princess! Why?"

"French princess, ah?" Hilary didn't seem very happy with Tyson care for Brittany. "And what about us?"

"What are you saying? There was never an "Us"? You must be mistaking me with some one!" says Tyson, looking sad to Tala and Brittany, who were giving a very hot kiss. "How long have you been dating?" Asks Tyson. Tala, very blushed, looks to him.

"It's going to make two years next month." Says Tala. Tyson becomes shocked. Kai comes near him, with Erika on his arms. "Erika presented me to Brittany, after that… well I think you can see!"

"Man, when will I get a girlfriend?" asks Tyson. Daichi looks to him.

"You have Hilary!" says him. Hilary blushed a lot and looks to Daichi. "What? When we were in BBA HQ the only thing you knew speaking was Tyson." Hilary gets very embraced.

Tyson looks to her and blush.

"I prefer die alone than date Hilary!" says him. Hilary became very sad and runs away.

"Tyson, you were very stupid!" says Max. "If I were you I'll run after her."

"What going after her? Go yourself!" Tyson was very angry.

"You are the one losing, Tyson." Says Ray. "Hilary loves you a lot."

"Oh! Hilary! Hilary! Hilary! Can you just give me alone?" Tyson runs away.

"Always the same Tyson, running away when he knows he's wrong!" says Kenny.

"You're right chief! Well, I think we all need to go to the hospital, just in case." Says Max.

The BladeBreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys, along with Voltaire, were in the hospital, taking care of their wounds. Erika, who was the must injured, was on a single room, sleeping. Ray enters the room, waiting for Erika to wake up, before Kai comes by. Minutes later, Erika opens her blue eyes and sees Ray.

"Ray!" she smiles. "I need to thank you a lot! If it wasn't for you, we could never save Kai. Thank you for pretending you love me" Ray looks to her and releases a laugh.

"I was not pretending!" tells Ray. Erika becomes confused. "I really love! I'm shore I do!" Erika becomes sad and sighs. "What?"

"I love Kai, more than anything in this world, even more than my twin brother, and you the love between twins is very big." Tells Erika. Ray became sad and the tears fall from his eyes. "You're nothing more that a big friend to me. I know, one day, you will find someone who deserves you."

"Erika…" Ray hugs Erika in the precise moment Kai enters. Ray leaves Erika and is caught by surprise by Kai.

"You know Erika is my girlfriend, don't you?" asks Kai, with his superior attitude.

"I'll never do anything to Erika, or you… you are both mine friends and I want you to be my friends forever. In what depends on me, Kai, you and Erika will be together forever." Says Ray and leaves.

Kai knew his friend also loves Erika, but he couldn't do anything for him. The blader sits on Erika's bed and hugs her.

"Don't be mad with Ray. He has no fault of his feelings." Asks Erika. Kai smiles.

"The important is that now we are together once more, and this time, forever!" says Kai, and kisses Erika. In the middle of the kiss, Kai feels a pain on his heart and stop kissing Erika and begins to groan.

"What's wrong?" Asks Erika, very worried with her boyfriend.

"Whose nothing!" lays Kai and takes he's and Erika's beyblades out of his pocket. "I think our bitbeast were better together, don't you?" Erika smiles and picks up her Mermaid Girl.

Kai and Erika joined their hands together, with their beyblades in the middle and kissed. Mermaid Girl and Dranzer start shining and Mermaid Dranzer appears once more.

Outside, Voltaire, Tala and Tyson were looking to Erika and Kai. Voltaire felt sorry for all he had done, but was other thing tormenting him.

"What, Voltaire, are you feeling sorry for what you have done?" asks Tala.

"I'll not be able to fulfill my promise, Tala." Says Voltaire. Tala and Tyson look to him. "I'm sorry, but Erika suffering was nothing, comparing to what his coming."

"I can't believe you are going to do something to them!" says Tyson.

"It will not be my fault, in part, I tried all my life to stop it, but they are something money can not buy, and one of them is health." Says Voltaire. Tyson and Tala became confused. "I'm so sorry Erika… and… more… I'm so sorry Kai… but your days of happiness are already counted…

Continues…


End file.
